Innovative Uchiha
by Ascension of a serpent 909
Summary: Well this is the opposite of Innovative Hyuuga where Naruto is an Uchiha instead and things get a whole lot different when our favorite Jinchuuriki has the Sharingan and is Sasuke's cousin well this will be epic.
1. Chapter 1

Innovative Uchiha.

Chapter1: Team selection what a bore.

**I know i haven't posted anything in a while, it's hard to come up with anything with this whole thing that's going on in the country, but i have a new version of innovative Hyuuga where instead Naruto is an Uchiha. it's just a copy but hey what can you say on with the fic.**

On the streets were two of the last remaining Uchihas to ever live in Konoha. The villagers were smiling and waving at them one sucking it up like he was royalty while the other was just looking on in boredom( imagine Levi from Attack on titan.). "You surprise me Naruto these people are bowing to you, yet you brush it off and prefare to live like a regular." Said one Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh cousin of mine, when will you ever open your eyes ." the other said shaking his head in disappointment.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke as he glared at his cousin.

"Oh nothing you'll learn as soon as you hit puberty and learn about girls." He said as picked up his pace living his cousin behind who was still thinking on what he said.

Finally it clicked in his mind on what he ment.

"HEY!" Sasuke yelled running after his cousin who was a small pint in the distance.

The other villagers were just chuckling and snickering at the two cousins, they would always be chasing each other around the village most of the time being Sasuke chasing Naruto.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two entered the classroom which got all eyes on them. Sasuke was all sweaty and this just made the fangirls faint. Naruto on the other hand looked like he just woke up and was refreashed. Right here and now a new fangirl group was created.

Naruto had black spiky hair that was all over the place, there were two bangs that covered half of his eyes just revealing the bottom half, his hair had dark blonde tips and there were streaks on the bangs. He had dark blue eyes that resembled the pacific ocean. He had slightly pale skin with six whisker marks 3 on each cheek. He had a sharp face. He wore a long sleeved dark navy zip-less hoodie, with the Uchiha crest on the shoulders and a red whirlpool on the back. He wore black finger-less gloves with plates on the back of the hands. He wore dark grey cargo shorts. He wore a black belt around his waist with a silver buckle with a Konoha leaf engraved on it. He wore grey wrappings on his legs and he wore dark blue almost black sandals that were shin length and they had shin guards attached to them and there were spikes on the bottom of the soles. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. He wore a dark red scarf that hid his mouth, the scarf reached his waist. He also had scrolls around his waist and he also had pouches. He was standing at the height of 5'6 and had a lean build. What really caught the classes attention were that his eyes were narrow and intimidating with dark circles under them.

"Sasuke-kun who is that?" yelled out one of his brave fangirls.

"Hn, this is my cousin Naruto Uchiha." He presented and all the other did was stiffly raise an arm.

"Whateve's." he said before walking with Sasuke to an empty seat, but Naruto stopped as his whole body stiffened and Sasuke knew why as he gave a sigh.

"Is that a 0.10mm speck of dust, it has the nerve to lounge and stare at me." Naruto said his left eye twitching as he quickly went through handsigns but Sasuke stopped him by grabbing his arm and Naruto just glared at him.

"What are you doing Naruto you could burn the whole class." Said Sasuke.

"I don't expect you to understand Sasuke this vermin is lounging here like it owns the place it needs to be put into it's place and be decimated." Naruto yelled out and Sasuke just swatted the dust away with his hand.

"There happy now?" he asked and Naruto just growled before sitting down with Sasuke doing the same.

All of a sudden there was a large rumbling outside the class and two number one fangirls burst into the classroom shouting about who came in first. Sasuke could feel his brothers rage build up.

"Shut up! Before I decimate you to a million particles and I will for sure warp those particles via Kamui!" he yelled out and this caused the girls to shut up and blush as they stared at Naruto.

"What's Kamui?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"It's nothing you have to worry about." Naruto said as he controlled his rage.

That's when Iruka came in with a smile and slight limp.

"Well class I'm proud of all of you as you made it to Genin, I shall not waste your time." He said.

"Team 1… Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." He said and Sakura was shouting out some sort of blasphemy.(Other teams are the same.)

It's been hours since the other students have left with their sensei's yet three remain. One was drawing a masterpiece on the chalkboard, the other looking back and forth at the two boys while the last was just sitting facing out the window.

"ahah done my masterpiece." Naruto said as he took out a pack of wet wipes and cleaned his hands of any chalk.

They looked to the board to see an excelent drawing of the valley of the end.

"I finished two packs of chalk , but it was worth it." He said with a satisfied smile although you could see it under the scarf.

"W-wow." Is all Sakura said as she moved closer and marveled at it's beauty.

"Not bad." Sasuke said.

"Not bad, Not bad, you have absolutely no idea how art works do you Sasuke-chan, hmm I don't blame you puberty has yet to grace you." Naruto said and Sasuke was about to say something when the door opened and a white haired man popped in, but he had to duck a small soccer ball sized fireball.

"My first impression of you is that I hate you all." He said walking away and his team followed but Naruto ran back to sign his work of art before running back out and vanishing into thin air appearing on the roof leaning over the balcony starring out at the villagers.

Kakashi just stared at the Uchiha as he had just casually appeared out of thin air.

"Well someone is talented." Kakashi said as he flipped a page in his perverted orange book.

"Whatever you say Kakashi Hatake." Naruto said as he was staring at the ID book of Kakashi that he swiped.

It took some time for Kakashi to realize that was his book.

"Hey that's mine." He said before catching it.

That is when the other two decided to show up breathing hard and sweating.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen, I'm disappointed at you, with a fangirl seriously." Naruto said as his dark eyes gained a murderous gleam. Sasuke froze before waving his arms infront of him in defense.

"Nothing happened we were just running." He said before sitting down with Sakura following.

"Okay lets get to know each other tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Why don't you start sensei so we can see how it's done." Sakura said and Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, I am Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes…My dreams for the future…Hm…As for my hobbies…I have lots of them." He said with a large eye-smile.

They all sweatdrop except for Naruto who was enjoying the cool and calm breeze.

"Your next pinkie." He said pointing at his only female student who growled at the name.

"I'm Sakura Haruno I like…(Looks between Sasuke and Naruto.) my hobbies are…(Looks between the cousins again.) and my dream is to…( freaks out the cousins.)"

"And dislikes?"

"INO-PIG!" she yelled out.

'Great I have a fangirl.'

"Your next broody."

"Hn, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are training, tomatoes, taking walks and my cousin, I dislike fangirls and lots of things, my hobbies include training and taking walks. My dream is none of your business." He said causing Sakura to swoon.

'An Uchiha.'

"Okay last but not least the child-look-a-like." Kakashi said pointing at the Uchiha.

"pssh, My name is Naruto Uchiha, I like training, art, swimming and looking cool oh and I like to keep things clean you've been warned. I dislike fangirls, tomatoes, and I hate messy things. My hobbies are training, cleaning, swimming and artology…I think that's a real word. My dream is to…" is all Naruto said causing them to sweatdrop.

'Artology.' They thought.

'Okay I have a weak fangirl, a typical Uchiha and an eccentric Uchiha, it could have been worse.' Kakashi thought.

"Okay now meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 to take your Genin test." He said causing only Sakura to gasp in shock.

"But, sensei we just took the test." Sakura blurttered out.

"Yes I know but that was just a test to see if you qualify to take the real test, now don't forget training ground 7 at 09:00 AM and oh don't eat breakfast unless you want to puke." He said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Oh well see ya tomorrow." Naruto said as he tightly grabbed the siderails of the roof top and flipped himself verticle before launching forward and diving into the crowd blending in.

"T-that was impressive." Sakura said and she stared at Sasuke expecting him to do it as well.

"Im not that athletic or insane." Sasuke said walking away with Sakura hot on his heels.

**End of chapter 1.**

**Plz R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Innovative Uchiha. Chapter2: Test.

Naruto woke up feeling badass as he did his daily rituals and dressed up. He walked out of his bedroom and went downstairs where he prepared himself some bacon and eggs. He ate dumped the dishes in the sink before kicking the door open and walking out and closing it. He walked down the empty streets of the Uchiha district and he met up with Sasuke who was looked tired and hungry.

"Hmmm…I was about to say something but I think I'll be silent." Naruto said as he walked past his cousin who grummbled something that didn't make sense.

The two made it to the training ground where they found a weak looking Sakura whose stomach was growling like a dying lion.

Naruto just chuckled to himself as he did some warmups such as running around the training ground, while in fact he was placing some explosive tags in areas where he predicted Kakashi would pass by. He also placed seals he made himself that replenish chakra. He ran deep into the trees planting traps before coming back two hours later just when Kakashi appeared.

"Yo." Kakashi said with a hand out.

"Your late!" yelled out Sakura.

"Maa maa Sakura I'm sorry I'm late I met up with an old lady and I had to help her cross the street." Said Kakashi.

"What danger is she in, it's not like some sort of machine will run her over." Naruto said with sarcasm.

Kakashi just sweatdrop before getting down to business.

"Okay now here I have bells that you must get before this timer runs out whoever doesn't get a bell is sent back to the academy for another year." Kakashi said shocking Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto yawned.

"But sensei there are only two bells." Sakura whined out.

"I know I only took out two bells Sakura and I had just stated it, but thanks for noticing." Kakashi said causing Sakura to feel stupid.

"Okay now let's begin!" Kakashi yelled out and they all hid well Naruto was just relaxing on a treebranch on a tree directly above Kakashi who couldn't sense him.

Naruto just watched as Kakashi read his book. Naruto caught the gleam of one of his trip-wires that would trigger a trap infront of Kakashi.

'Hmm this should get him to step on it.' He thought as he threw a small pallet behind Kakashi. The pallet exploded in a loud shriek causing Kakashi to flip over and step on the wire snapping it.

"Oh shit." He said before he heared a puff of smoke and he looked at the tree he was standing infront of, there was a glowing seal and out of the seals came out a barrage of kunai and shuriken as well as some rare senbon mixed in it.

Kakashi had deflected most of the projectiles but he had to dodge the rest as soon as his kunai snapped after deflecting so many kunai. He looked around but didn't find any of his students.

He then felt Sakura was hiding in a bush while Sasuke was ontop of a branch.

'Well I cant seem to find Naruto, but let me deal with these two first.'

**1 hour later.**

We see Naruto crouching infront of Sasuke who was neck deep in a hole.

"Hahahahaaaahhaaaaa…*wheeze* oh I cant breathe this is just hilarious I need to take a picture of this." Naruto said pulling out a camera and taking a photo before resealing it again.

"Now Sasuke-chan tell me why are you stuck neck deep underground…you know what never mind." Naruto said as he helped his cousin out.

"Come let's go find your girl friend." Naruto said dashing into the treeland. Sasuke just sighed before running after him.

He stopped when he saw Naruto poking at a knocked out Sakura.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up before I use Tsukuyomi on you." Naruto said with a glare as his eyes slowly morphed into a dark blood red with 3 tomeo in each eye. Sakura sprang to life and she screamed seeing the Sharingan up close and personal.

"Good your awake." Naruto said.

"Listen up this damn test is all about team work, why well because no fresh out of the academy Genin can take on a jonin like Kakashi and that is why we have three Genin on a team, now listen up I have placed several traps around the area, so becareful, I will distract him you just deal with getting the bells." Naruto said as his Sharingan started to rotate.

They nodded as they watched Naruto walk out of the trees and into the clearing where he faced Kakashi who was still reading his book.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." Naruto casually said as he made sure his gloves were on tight.

"Hi Naruto, so I see you're the only one I couldn't find, and you're the last one standing, let's make this fast." Kakashi said.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and he vanished causing Kakashi to be on alert. He felt a disturbance in the wind and he put up his left forearm out and he blocked a painful and vicious kick that sent shockwaves through the training ground.

'Ouch that hurt.' Kakashi said but before he could grab Naruto he had vanished again. Kakashi waited untill he felt a presence behind him and he rolled out of the way dodging a dropkick that would of broke his spine. Naruto took out a kunai and tossed it at Kakashi before he placed one hand in a ram-sign.

"**Kunai kage bunshin.**" As soon as those words left his mouth the Kunai multiplied to 50. Kakashi put away his book and ran around the field escaping the weapons.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.**" Naruto yelled out as a large dark red coloured fireball made it's way to Kakashi who was already halfway through his own handsigns.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki.**" Kakashi yelled as he spewed out a wall of water infront of him that put out the fire, but it created steam blinding both of them.

Naruto grinned as he pulled out a strange kunai that was pure silver and it had some seals engraved on it. Naruto pushed some chakra into it and the seals gave off a blue glow. He flicked the kunai and it flew straight at Kakashi literaly slicing the steam in half. Kakashi could hear the sound of a projectile heading his way. He ducked backwards and it passed by him but from his position he saw the kunai stop and turn to face him before it flew at him again. Kakashi growled before running around the ground trying his best to get rid of the kunai that always followed him.

'What the hell.' Kakashi thought looking back at the kunai which was a big mistake. He felt someone give him a hard kick to the face sending him backwards he was expecting a kunai to stab him but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto had took the kunai.

"Come on sensei be serious." Naruto chided his silver haired sensei.

Kakashi sighed before standing up and lifting his hitai-ate upwards revealing his Sharingan.

'Well I'm not going all out on him this just 20% of my power.' Kakashi thought before both him and Naruto ran through handseals at increadible speeds.

"**Raiton: Gian.**" Kakashi yelled out as lightning headed for Naruto.

"**Futon: Supuritta**." Naruto yelled out as he kicked up his leg and a blade of horizontal wind sliced all the way through the lightning before heading for Kakashi who rolled out of the way before pulling out his own kunai and he dashed for Naruto who grabbed his tanto and met Kakashi in clash of sparks. Naruto let Kakashi add strength before he spun around letting Kakashi to stummble forward and Naruto stood behind him with his tanto poised to his neck.

"Give up sensei." Naruto said.

"How about…no." Kakashi said before he dispersed in a cloud of smoke.

'Kage bunshin eh.' Naruto thought.

Kakashi appeared behind him crouching with his fingers out.

'**Sennen Goroshi.**" Kakashi yelled out as he pocked his fingers up Naruto's ass, but nothing happened Kakashi was surprised that it didn't work.

Naruto turned his head before smirking.

"Tick, tick…BOOM!" He yelled out before exploding but Kakashi was fast enough to substitute himself with a log what he didn't notice was Sakura who jumped behind him and kicked him forward causing him to stumble and Sasuke threw numerous shuriken which Kakashi dodged, but he didn't notice the bells drop into Sakura's awaiting hands before they both vanished.

Kakashi was no serious as he put out his hand and grabbed Naruto's foot which was ment to be a kick. He slammed him down on the ground before launching him into a tree. Naruto perfectly landed on his feet on the tree.

He pushed himself forward launching into a fist which caught Kakashi on the chest but Kakashi punched him on the face and kicked him the gut. Naruto who was still hanging on Kakashi's leg pushed forward so he was in a handstand and he rotated kicking Kakashi on the face. Kakashi jumped back before running forward and performed a sliding tackle hitting Naruto on his face and he skidded back a little before flipping onto his hands.

He spit some blood before grinning.

He started to vanish in a strange distorted swirl that seemed to come from his right eye, before he was swallowed up.

'KAMUI!' Kakashi thought in shock.

He looked around franticly but he did not expect another swirl to open up below him and Naruto flew out with a upper cut which caught Kakashi directly on the chin sending him into the air. Naruto jumped up and grabbed Kakashi in a tight bearhug before they bother vanished in another swirl and appeared high up in the clouds. The two engaged in a flurry of punches and kicks which ended up in a tie.

Naruto noticed that they were almost at the ground. Naruto thrust downwards landing on the ground and charging up chakra on his hand.

Kakashi couldn't fix himself and preppared for pain as he was punched with a chakra enhanced fist on the gut folding him up like a lawnchair before he was dropped to the ground.

He groggily stood up with bruises on his face and tears on his clothing and some scratch marks, Naruto was no better as his left sleeve was shredded and he had bruises on his face.

"T-that *huff* was fun we should do it more." Naruto said as he reached the tree close to him and he pulled out two chakra replenishers one he used on himself and the other on Kakashi.

The timer rang signifying the end of the test.

"Well you gave a tough fight but you didn't get the bells." Kakashi said as he looked for the bells only not to find them.

"But how?" Kakashi asked.

"Remember Sasuke and Sakura, yeah they got them." Naruto said as the two came into view with the bells.

"Oh so I see, so who goes and who stays?" Kakashi asked.

"No one, I see through your little game Kakashi, this whole test was about team work." Naruto stated with a grin.

"Good work you solved the test, a friend of mine once said 'Those who disobey the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Kakashi said.

"Okay we are officialy team 7 we meet here at 09:30 AM on Monday the rest of the weekend is free." Kakashi said vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in awe his cousin could go toe to toe with Kakashi and remain concious even though they weren't serious, but he was still amazed. He then noticed Naruto was bloodied and his sleeve was shredded.

'Oh shit, hope he doesn't notice.' Sasuke prayed to the heavens above.

"N-Naruto-san your sleeve is ripped." Sakura stated and just like that Naruto froze like a statue and all over the nations the cracking of a glass could be heared.

"No,No,No,No,NO, ,NONO!" Naruto yelled out as he started to destroy the entire field which took about 10 minutes before he calmed down.

Naruto walked past them an atmosphere of anger enveloping him.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said as he ran after his cousin.

**End of chapter2.**

**Yes Naruto knows the Kamui, and I know that Kakashi probably learned about the Kamui after the Sasuke retrival arc, but I just made it that he knows about it but cant use it properly. Now Naruto is a clean freak meaning he is obsessed with having things clean and neat, so that's why he freaked out in the class and now. **

**And you've noticed that Sasuke is not his anime/manga self it is intentional. Naruto was holding back during the fight as well as Kakashi. Here are Naruto's stats so far.**

**Ninjutsu- 8/10.**

**Taijutsu-8/10.**

**Space-time ninjutsu-7/10.**

**Kenjutsu-6/10.**

**Kekkei Genkai-8/10.**

**These are just the stats revealed in this chapter.**

**Naruto is around low-jonin when not serious and his high jonin when pissed off.**

**Now the pairings yeah I will allow a harem of only 5 gals. You choose but please Not Sakura, and have a valid reason for choosing the gal PM if you want to know anything else.**

**R &amp; R**

**The serpent shall rise and party like always with a bottle of whiskey and vodka before playing a game of 909.**


	3. Chapter 3

Innovative Uchiha. Chapter3: Wave is all I do.

**It's me again with an awful hangover that is making me hear voices. Anyways on with the story. And thanks for the reviews so far I got 5 suggestions for pairings they go as follows.**

**Female Haku.**

**Anko (That could actually work.)**

**Shizune.**

**Tenten( was actually thinking about the paring before Tsukoblue mentioned it.)**

**Temari.**

**Sasuke might be with Karin or Yugao or Samui.**

**I will take these suggestions and im starting a poll here are some other suggestions.**

**Hinata.**

**Ino.**

**Karui.**

**Kin.**

**Tayuya.**

**Sasame.**

**Isarabi.**

**Yugito.**

**Fu.**

**Hana Inuzuka.**

**Ameyuri Ringo.**

**Kurotsuchi.**

**Konan**

**And any more suggestions and I might extend the harem but Haku is a yes, and Temari.**

**Now on with the story…ouch my head is throbbing from my Póite (That's hangover in my native tongue go Ireland.)**

* * *

"Cool guy checking in I have eyes on the target over."

"No puberty checking in 3 yards from target, and I hate you Naruto over."

"Queen of weak checking in I'm 6 yards from the target…over."

"This is Cyclops scarecrow checking in I'm helping an old lady cross the road…over."

Sakura and Sasuke hear yells and shouts and cries of a cat. They dashed to the area just in time to see Naruto launch a powerful fist that missed the cat and he struck a tree, destroying it completely.

"You damn vermin, I shall have your organs for supper!" Naruto shouted his eyes crimson, the tomeo of the Sharingan rotating at raging speeds.

"meow."

"You're are a fool to think so neko, you are no match for me in the mortal realm!" Naruto shouted as he aimed another punch at the cat. Said cat hissed jumping over Naruto's attack, Naruto grinned as he caught the cat's tail in mid-flight.

"You have made a big mistake, you shall suffer for ruining my hair. I spent 2 hours and you have marked me with filth…you shall pay." Naruto said cackling at the end causing the cat to shiver in fear. All it saw were red orbs and the next thing it was unconcious.

"Now I shall roast you!" Naruto proclaimed going through a set of seals. Sasuke grabbed his hands and shook his head. His cousin could be a little over dramatic at times, and this time he almost killed a poor cat.

"Naruto…just no." he said and Naruto sent him a glare before prying his hands out of Sasuke's own. He glared at the cat that was in Sakura's arms.

"Mark my words vermin…you won't live long." He promised before walking away from the scene. Sasuke sighed and sent his own glare at the cat.

"Oh, my cute little students have accomplished their mission." Kakashi said closing his orange book. Naruto just muttered something about revenge.

"I take it things didn't go well for him." Kakashi said and Sasuke nodded.

"Oh, well mission is over let us return the cat to it's rightful owner." Kakashi stated as they made their way to the Hokage tower.

Naruto kept sending death glares at the sleeping feline ever once in a while he would attempt to lunge at the beast and try to strangle it to death but Kakashi always got in his way. So here he was now tied up in ninja wire and kept in the corner, he would only be released once Tora was in it's master's arms.

But that was 10 minutes ago, the lady picked up her cat and they left him tied up in the corner, how dare they do such a thing.

"Good work team Kakahi, now I have several other missions for you. You can water Mrs. Kenji's garden, you can walk the Inuzuka pups, you can help clean the Akamichi compound-" before Hiruzen could even finish listing the available chores Naruto snapped his bindings.

"I mean no disrespect but, I believe we've had enough D-rank missions. Every single day for the past 5 months we've been doing D-ranks. Can't we at least have a C-rank mission…which involves eliminating the vermin that call's its self Tora." Naruto suggested with a rather terrifying cackle which caused his teammates to shuffle away from him.

"You guys are fresh out of the academy, you still need to train. Don't you know how dangerous it is outside the village-" Iruka was stopped by the Hokage placing a hand in front of him.

"No, no, Iruka, he is right. They have passed the required amount of D-rank missions and I believe they are ready for a C-rank, don't you agree Kakashi?" the aged Kage turned to the white haired Jonin who had his nose buried deep into his erotic novel.

"I do, my team is capable of C-rank mission, have faith in them Iruka." Kakashi chided and Iruka sighed before folding his arms.

"If you say so." He replied with a huff.

"Okay, I do have a C-rank for your team, a simple guard and escort mission." He said pulling out a scroll and handing it over to Kakashi who read through it.

"Bring in Tazuna-san." He ordered and a minute later a white haired old man walked in with a bottle of sake.

"Are these the brats that are going to protect me…what a joke." He said with a drunken tone. Naruto wasn't in the best of moods and he felt like break the man in half but calmed himself down.

"Careful old man, your spilling your beverage on the floor and you're making quite the mess." He said and Tazuna just brushed him off.

"You're not the boss of me." He said as he took a sip from his flask…which was no longer in his hand. The bottle was gone and no where to be seen.

"I guess I'll go pack." Naruto said walking past the drunken man, resisting the urge to punch him on his wrinkled face.

"Oi, Naruto wait for me." Sasuke said walking after his cousin.

"Okay we'll meet at the gate in an hour." Kakashi said as he left the room in a puff of smoke.

Iruka sighed rubbing his temple before he went to sorting the scrolls that lay on the table.

Sakura followed her two teammates attempting to get a date from the two only to get shot down.

"Naruto are you feeling okay?" Sasuke asked his cousin who turned to him with a raised brow.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" Sasuke scratched the back of his head, he didn't know how to ask Naruto this particular question without the boy kicking his ass.

"Well…earlier you kind of snapped, and almost killed Tora." Sasuke started off. "Don't you think you overreacted?" He asked.

Naruto stared at his cousin as if he were crazy. "Sasuke, that vermin, had the gull to mock me with it's beady eyes. That thing is a demon spawn I tell you and I shall not rest until it is dead!" He exclaimed and all the villagers stared at the two Uchiha in interest. Naruto chose to ignore them and lectured his naïve cousin about the demon, that is Tora.

They reached the compound and Sasuke groaned as his cousin continue to rant about the evil cat. Now he wishes he hadn't asked.

"Okay we need to pack up." Sasuke said stopping Naruto.

"You're right." he said before walking off towards his home, Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief and rushed to his own home to pack up for the mission.

"Finally I get to leave the village gates." He said out loud with a smile packing extra clothes and supplies such as weapons.

**One hour later.**

Naruto stood at the village gates glaring at the dust that marked the large wooden doors. Did this village know nothing about cleanliness, was he alone. He tapped his foot impatiently awaiting the rest of his team to arrive, he left Sasuke because the boy was taking forever, but he couldn't really blame him, he knew nothing about sealing nor did he have access to Kamui.

Finally he spotted Sasuke approach the gates with a back-pack. Sasuke stared at his cousin and realized he had no satchel on him.

"Hey, where's your stuff?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"They were stolen by a dirt fairy." He said and Sasuke couldn't help but facepalm at his fellow Uchiha's response. Naruto could just be outright crazy, and this was one of those times.

"Nah, I kid, I sealed them in a scroll." He said showing him a cylindrical object that contained all his belongings. Sasuke nodded before he glared at him.

"Hey, you promised me that you'd teach me that." Sasuke said and Naruto just chuckled.

"It slipped my mind, maybe once we return to the village." He said and Sasuke nodded but did not release his gaze from Naruto.

"Sasuke, I don't swing that way." Naruto commented causing Sasuke to choke on his own saliva. He glared at the scarf wearing teen in disdain only to be waved off.

"See, I waved you off…and we're going to the land of waves…I'm just brilliant at times." Naruto said with a smirk and Sasuke just sweat dropped at Naruto's sentence.

'Sometime's I wonder if he is an Uchiha?' Sasuke thought in disbelief.

That's when Sakura showed up with her own back-pack. She smiled at the cousins and blushed trying to attract them, Naruto of course seemed to be more focused on finding any dirt on himself and Sasuke just stared forward.

Sakura slumped in defeat but she did not surrender she will have them all to herself, all to herself you hear me. That is when Kakashi and Tazuna both arrived at the scene, Tazuna seemed to be suffering from a hangover.

"Alright team, let us go forward!" Kakashi exclaimed dramatically pointing forward. They all just stared at him before doing whatever they were doing before he came. Kakashi sighed and just pulled out his book. "Fine, let's just go." Kakashi said and they nodded.

"All I do is wave, wave, wave no matter what, don't care what Sasuke says cause I got a burning heart, and I need it to stay like that!" Naruto sang out and they all sweat dropped.

* * *

**End of chapter 3.**

**Yes after so long it has been updated, I have take over this profile after my fellow musketeer has passed down the torch of fanfiction to me. So yeah get used to it, I wont be updating that much but I will every once In a while, I might rewrite this fic or just continue with it. sorry again for the long wait.**


End file.
